


Harvest Moon

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Birthday, Asparagusmama. Hope you were able to see the eclipse.</p></blockquote>





	Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



The air smelled of damp earth; frogs croaked in a nearby pond. The huge full moon glowed red-gold in the clear black sky. Robbie and James stretched out on blankets on the ground.

"Good idea, coming out here away from the lights."

"Warm enough?"

"Needn't have brought whiskey. You're a bloody furnace."

James put a hand behind his head. "All over the planet, people are watching this. Next total lunar eclipse of a supermoon isn't until 2033."

"I'll have to check my calendar, make sure I'm free."

James took Robbie's hand, promising the moon and the stars: "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Asparagusmama. Hope you were able to see the eclipse.


End file.
